


Sirius Orion Lupin

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius needs reassurance and it turns into a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Orion Lupin

“Re?”  
Sirius was tapping his shoulder. Remus felt warm breath on his neck and turned to face Sirius. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes.  "Yeah?“  
Sirius had dark circles under his eyes. When had that happened? Had Remus been so absent when he was undercover with the order that he didn’t even notice that Sirius was obviously getting worse?  
“Do you ever… Y'know, think about growing older? Wonder what’ll happen? If…”  
Sirius didn’t finish his sentence right away. He traced his hand over Remus’ jaw, trailed his fingertips along his neck slowly. Remus wound his arms around him, moving closer as Sirius began to speak again.  
“Wonder if we’ll-” His voice broke a bit. “If we’ll make it?” He kept his eyes focused on Remus’ chest.  
Remus did think about this, quite often really. It was a private fear of his that one day Sirius would wake up next to him and wonder why the hell he was in bed with a werewolf. A monster. No matter how many times Sirius told Remus that he loved him, that he needed him, he always worried.  
This time he wasn’t the one who needed reassurance, though. This time he was going to be there for Sirius; he was going to be the one consoling someone. It was a strange feeling to not doubt their relationship, as he was the one who usually felt he didn’t deserve the warmth and easy kindness of the other.  
Remus moved closer so that their noses barely brushed each other.  
“Pads,” he started, his voice sounding more solid than he had expected it to, “I love you. I love you more than just about anything.”  
Sirius’ face turned a rosy pink, just as it always did when Remus said these kinds of things out loud.  
“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going to lose you. We’re not letting that happen.”  
Their lips were nearly touching. Sirius’ eyes were locked with Remus’ now. Remus could feel Sirius’ breath on his skin.  
“This whole situation is screwed up. This war. James and Lily like this. Yeah, it’s dangerous and it’s bloody terrifying, but when I’ve got you…”  
He brushed his lips softly over Sirius’, and his speech paused for a brief moment as they lingered in the kiss.  
When they broke apart, Remus started again in a whisper.  
“When I’ve got you, I don’t think about that stuff. The world isn’t dangerous or terrifying, it’s just… _You._ ”  
Sirius’ eyes were soft and his face was a mask of blush, and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle softly.  
“Have I rendered the great Sirius Black speechless?”  
He had shut his eyes for a moment, grinning slightly, when he heard Sirius’ hoarse voice.  
“Marry me, Moony.”  
His eyes were open again in an instant.  
“W-what?”  
Sirius was tracing the scars on his arm, still meeting his eyes.  
“I mean it. Marry me, Re-”  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Remus’ lips were crashing into his and their arms were tightening around each other and everything was suddenly electric.  
They broke apart and Remus could feel a huge smile on his face and knew that he was also blushing now.  
“Yes. Yes, of course I’ll-”  
Remus’ sentence was cut off too, and they were kissing again, rough and hungry and perfect.  
“So,” Sirius said, some time later as they laid pressed together under the sheets, “I’ve been thinking that… I want to take your name. I’m not part of the Blacks anymore, not really-”  
His sentence ended abruptly as it stopped again in the same manner that nearly every sentence spoken that night had been.  
Remus admired Sirius’ face as he pulled back. He looked dazed in a perfectly happy way that could only be achieved after a night like this.  
“Looks like I’ve rendered you speechless again, Sirius Orion Lupin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
